Growing Up Too Fast
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: When Niomi and Mokuba graduate 2 years early from middle school, Tea and Seto have something they can both agree on. Mokuba and Niomi aren't ment for high school... espailly theirs! How will Tea and Seto coop with this?
1. They're going to high school? Holy !

Chapter 1  
  
"Mokuba! Bed!" Seto called up. There was no respond. Seto walked up the staircase to the second floor. It had been quite quiet since Niomi and Mokuba went to study. Sure, Seto loved the peace and quiet, but it always did lead to something horrible.  
"Mokuba?" Seto opened the door to Mokuba's room. Niomi and Mokuba didn't even look up. They were too busy writing notes and reading at the same time. Seto smirked.  
"I've never seen a time when you both were so concentrated on school work, well that miracle will have to end, it's already 11." Mokuba and Niomi still didn't respond and or look up to Seto at all. Seto broke the awkward silence.  
"Mokuba? Mokuba!"  
"Wha-What?" Mokuba looked up. Seto noticed huge black rings under his eyes.  
"Bed."  
"Can't." Mokuba turned back to his textbook. Seto placed his hand on Mokuba's shoulder and forced him to look away from the textbook.  
"What are you studying anyway?" Seto asked turned to the side so he could get a glimpse of the book.  
"It's one of your high school textbooks." Seto shrugged.  
"Mokuba, I told you to stay out of my backpack."  
"But Seto! This is important! We are studying for the high school placement test!" Seto gave him a confused look.  
"Yeah, and we'd like to study in peace please!" Niomi said shooing Seto out of the room. Kita walked over to Seto who was staring at the closed door. She yawned and then spoke.  
"What's up with them?" Kita asked rubbing her eyes.  
"They're studying for a high school placement test" Kita's eyes widened.  
"You don't think..."  
"Nah, they may both get A's in middle school, but high school is a WHOLE different story."  
"I guess your right, now at least you should get some sleep" Kita glomped Seto's arm and lead him to his room. ~The Next Day~  
"THEY WHAT?!" Seto stood up from his chair and was red. Kita was hiding in her chair.  
"Just remember, it was him... not me" Kita whispered to Mokuba's school principal.  
"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY DO THIS TO ME!" Seto yelled out.Now he slammed his hands on the principal's desk. The principal jumped.  
"Listen Mr.Kaiba, we feel that your brother and Miss Gardener will be more challenged if they move up a few levels."  
"AND YOU KNOW THAT FEW LEVELS IS IN HIGH SCHOOL, RIGHT?!" the principal nodded. Kita finally grabbed Seto and shoved him into his seat.  
"Listen Miss... principal person. What Seto is trying to say, is that Mokuba and Niomi are 6 years younger then Seto and I for a reason. We were suppose to be in high school, and they were suppose to be in middle school. So then, when Mokuba and Niomi get to high school, we'll already be in collage. So now do you understand?" There was an awkward silence.  
"I'm sorry Mr.Kaiba, but I simply can't do anything about it. Plus, they had passed the test. There is nothing you, or your money can do about it." Seto's mouth dropped, and with that, he sat down. ~After The Lovely Meeting^-^~  
"I can't believe this, one day I'm ahead of work and I'm top of the world, then the next, down in the dumps because I'm gonna have a younger brother tagging along when I go to school" Seto went on with his hopeless life, "Not that I don't like Mokuba. Sure he's great, but actually going to school with me?! That's crossing the line... a big one."  
Kita placed her arm around, "Look Seto, that's just the way life is, and it can't be changed. Plus... you think I'm happy about this?! I can bearly stand your brother tackling me, must less then him actually coming to school!!!!!!!!!" Seto fell silent. Setp finally agreed. It wasn't much better for Kita then it was for him. He just wondered how Tea would deal with it. ************************************************************************ Ahhhh, Mokuba and Niomi are big high schoolers now. And now Seto and Tea are gonna go crazy. Yay insanity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review. 


	2. Uniforms and a whole lot of math

Chapter 2  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba's call was heard throughout the Kaiba mansion. This was going to be Niomi and Mokuba's first official day of high school. Seto wanted the day to end quickly, but Mokuba just couldn't wait till it started.  
Seto sighed and walked up to Mokuba's room. Seto opened the door and saw Mokuba trying to put on his new school uniform.  
"Seto..." Mokuba pleaded, "Can you help me put on my uniform? It's so tight. I don't see how you can wear this every day Big Brother." Seto walked over and slid on Mokuba's shirt. Then he slid on the overcoat and buttoned the collar. Seto flipped out Mokuba's hair so it fell down his shoulders. Mokuba stared at himself for a while, and then turned to Seto.  
"Big Brother."  
"Yes?"  
"I'm I gonna have to wear my hair in a pony tail?" Seto gave a confused look.  
"Why do you ask that?"  
"Duke has to" Seto chuckled.  
"Duke is a pathetic moron, he wouldn't know what to do with his hair if it came up and hit him in the face." Now Mokuba laughed too, "Now come on, Kita is waiting for us in the car."  
"Ok" Mokuba said cheerfully, obediently following his brother out to the car. Mokuba slid next to Kita. Kita was wearing baggy jeans and a tank top.  
"How come your not in uniform Kita?" Kita turned to Mokuba.  
"I never do."  
"Wh..."  
"She doesn't believe in the girl uniforms. So she comes to school in jeans."  
"Oh" Mokuba nodded. Seto drove them all to school. It was still pretty early when they got there. There thousands of classmates, all talking and walking to school. Mokuba was the first out. He ran out onto the sidewalk. Mokuba stared in awe at the huge school.  
Kita put her hand on her hip, "Wow, never seen anyone so excited for, you know... school." Seto pulled Kita over to him.  
"Once he has a daqy of this, he'll definatly want tp go back to middle school" Seto whispered to Kita. Kita nodded and walked over to Mokuba. Mokuba was looking through the crowds of people for something.  
"Hey Guys! Isn't that Mokuba!" Mokuba turned. Yugi and the other approached him. Seto and Kita were with Mokuba as well. Yugi ran over and looked up to Seto. Seto looked down at Yugi.  
"Motou"  
"Kaiba" silence fell upon the group until Tea broke it.  
"You know, you should really start wearing your uniform, other then looking like a punker." Kita glared at Tea.  
"Yeah, well at least I don't have boys looking up my skirts all the time." Just then Joey and Tristan flipped up Tea's skirt and ran off. Tea turned red and turned around.  
"WILL YOU GUYS QUIT IT?!"  
"Hey Mokuba!" Mokuba turned once again. Niomi ran up to Mokuba.  
"Hey, it's almost time for school. Wanna head in?" Mokuba nodded, "You bet." Mokuba and Niomi ran off into the school as the bell rang.  
"Well, you ready?" Tea asked looking up to Seto.  
"I've been ready, Gardener." They all entered into the school together.  
Students were running around everywhere, going from door to door to their next classes.  
"Good luck!" Niomi called out, about to disappear into another hall.  
"You too!" Mokuba entered his class. He sited Seto quickly and ran to sit next to him. Seto had been trying to hide behind a book he was reading.  
"Hey Seto, isn't this so cool?" Seto had still been reading his book. He finally placed it down and turned to okuba.  
"Listen Mokuba, high school is very differnet from thennormal life that you once lived. Now put that behind you, and get ready for a real challenge." Mokuba looked horrified by this.  
"Will you help me out?" Seto grinned. His plan was working perfectly.  
"Of course I will, Little Brother." Mokuba smiled.  
"Thanks Seto!" Mokuba gave Seto a hug. Other students turned and started to whisper. Seto quickly pushed Mokuba away.  
"We have to be a little more moture, ok?" Seto whispered to Mokuba. Mokuba nodded. The teacher then walked in.  
"Hello class. Today we have a new student that has moved up from Domino Middle School because of his great skill for school work. Now I want you all to have open arms to your new student, Mokuba Kaiba." The whole class started to whisper. Both brothers started to feel uncomfortable.  
"Now hush now class, and take out your math books. We'll start with where we left off yesterday." The teacher started writing letters that equaled other letteers on the board. There was also numbers and lots of different signs that would represent something.  
"Don't worry, I'll help you get use to it" Seto whispered to Mokuba. Mokuba just stared at the board.  
"Ok, who can tell me what the answer to this is?" the teacher looked around. Only one person had their hand up. Mokuba.  
"Ah, Mokuba. If you'd like to give it a whirl, you may." Mokuba nodded and walked up to the board. He observed it for a while, then turned to the teacher.  
"Ma'am, this isn't the full question." There was a gasp in the backround.  
"Whatever do you mean Mr.Kaiba?"  
"Well, you see X=Y when it is added to MC5. Then it has to be added to B+T and then you have to put that ion question form." There was an awkward silence, "But ether way, it's 6" The whole class turned to Seto. Seto was hiding himself behind his book.  
"Well, Mr.Kaiba, that was an astounding presentation. I think you will fit right in at Domino High School." Mokuba smiled and walked back to his seat. Then teacher turned to Seto.  
"Mr.Kaiba, I don't see why you didn't tell us that your brother was an expert at Math. I hope to see more of Mokuba's excellence in you." Seto blushed and the other kids started to laugh. ************************************************************************ Ok, this chapter was kind of short. Oh well, I'm sorry to make Seto get embarressed to all really obsessed Seto lovers. I think the story is kind of funny though. But wait till you see Niomi's class. Anyhoo, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Kita and break dancing?

Chapter 3  
  
The bell rang once more. There was only one more class till lunch, and honestly, Niomi couldn't be happier. Niomi was pretty much hiding in the dark side of the room so they wouldn't call on her. She still didn't know how she made it there, maybe it was all those study groups with Mokuba?  
She walked into her next class. Her mouth dropped at who she was taking class with. Tea. Niomi bravely walked over and sat next to Tea.  
"Hey Niomi, how's high school so far?"  
"Good. I guess..."  
"Isn't it hard? Maybe you should go back to middle school, I'm sure Mokuba has decided to do that too." Niomi turned red with fury.  
"Wait a minute! Are you saying I can't take high school? No, scratch that, we can't take high school?" Niomi stood up and walked over to Yugi and sat next to him. With that, Tea was now that angry one.  
"Alright class, get in your seats." The students rushed to their seats and quiet down.  
"As some of you might know, we have a new student here taking on the challenges of high school, she is from Domino Middle School, now lets all give a warm welcome to Niomi." There was an awkward silence.  
"Fine! Be that way you dumb asses!" Kita ran up to the front of the room. "Yo teach, when did you learn to curse like that?" the teacher turned to Kita, and blushed. "Well, I never knew I had it in me." "Well, your good" Kita placed her arm around the teacher's neck, "Meet me after class." The teacher nodded and Kita went and sat down. The teacher then turned to Niomi, "Now, why don't you forget those assholes and draw for us South America. Niomi got up and walked to the front of the room. She could feel everyone staring right at her.  
Slowly, she picked up a piece of chalk and started at the top of South America. Loud screechs were heard as Niomi slowly made all the detail of South America. And, with a loud screech, Niomi turned around. X_X All the students had fallen over.  
"Um, South America." The bell rang at that instant and Niomi was the first out the door. Niomi ran to the cafeiteria and opened the door. It was huge. Niomi was in awe staring at all the lights, tables, and students. So these were pretty much all the students.  
"Niomi !" Niomi heard someone calling out for her. She turned around and Mokuba was sitting with the YGO gang already. Niomi happily walked over and sat next to Mokuba.  
"So how's high school so far, Niomi?" Yugi asked kindly. Niomi smiled.  
"Pretty good, I think I fit in quite well." Tea had already fallen back in her seat.  
"Yo! My people!" everyone in the lunch room turned to Kita who was standing on the lunch table that the YGO gang were currently sitting at.  
"Today I'm gonna teach you Japanese losers how to have an American break dance!" at that, Kita started doing flips and twisting on her back on the lunch table. Some people stared, and others clapped. Mokuba turned to Seto.  
"Does she always do this?"  
"Only on Tuesdays." Now the whole lunch room was clapping and yelling out Kita's name. Kita had her arms out and was nodding her head.  
"Thank you! And for my next trick" Kita grabbed some of the mystery surprise food and dumped it down Tea's shirt. Tea jumped up, screamed, and ran away. A devilish smile came on to Kita's face.  
"Good thing I put that silly goo trail right into the bathroom so she'll fall face first into the bathroom water." A big splash was heard coming from the girl's bathroom. Now everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, clapped.  
"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here on Wedenesday!" Kita yelled out taking a bow. ************************************************************************ I know this was kind of a short chapter, but it was worth reading... wasn't it? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Unconscious in the gym

Chapter 4  
  
The bell rang again. Mokuba looked up to Seto.  
"Hey Seto, what class do we have next?" Seto scrunched up his fist.  
"P....E...."  
"Huh?"  
"The subject Seto hates most, and the most enjoyable subject ever!" Kita said cheerfully, "Come on" Kita grabbed Mokuba and Niomi's hand and dragged them to the gym.  
The whole YGO gang entered the gym. There stood a large and muscular man with a sliver whistle hanging from his neck. Everyone walked into place into a straight line.  
"Ok you magots! I am gonna show you what pain is! Now run a lap!"  
"Well, at least it is just a lap" Mokuba whispered to Niomi.  
"All 5,000 of them!" The class started running off around the track.  
It had been at least an half hour or so, and most were still running.  
  
"I'm done" Kita said aloud to the coach.  
"Good"  
"Might I encourage the others so that their speed rate may expand?" ?_? Coach just stood there.  
"Duh, yeah"  
"Cool!" Kita said cheerfully. She went to the side of the track that Seto was running up on.  
"Hurry up you slowpoke!" Kita yelled right in Seto's face. Now Seto was angry.  
"Ok, that's it!" Seto tackled Kita to the ground and they started fighting. T he coach went to stop them, and everyone started to walk while he was occupied.  
"How can he do this to us?" Niomi said, panting in between sentences. Tea turned to Niomi, panting as well.  
"Well, I think he's actually in a good mood today" Tea said, "He didn't give us 50,000" Niomi fell over. Sweat dripped down her face. She laid there on the hard ground while everyone else walked by her.  
"This is so not fun..." her vision became blur.  
"Niomi?" Niomi blacked out. Mokuba ran to Niomi's side. He started to shake her weakly.  
"Niomi come on, we have to at least walk..." Niomi laid motionless on the ground. Mokuba looked up, all the heat seemed to be pounding on his head. Sweat was dripping down his face as well. Mokuba sat there staring at the lights hanging from the ceiling from above.  
"I think I'll..." Mokuba's eyes started to blur as well, and he felt very sleepy, "Just take a... nap..." Mokuba fell backwards onto the ground. Someone noticed Mokuba and Niomi unconscious.  
"Hey coach, there's something wrong with the new kids!" everyone turned to the two kids on the ground. The YGO gang rushed to their side.  
"We better get them to the nurses station" the coach said picking up Niomi. He looked around.  
"Mr. Taylor, come over here and help me get Mokuba to the nurse's station. They'll what to do with them." Tristan nodded his head and ran to Mokuba. He picked him up and flung him over his shoulder. Both the coach and Tristan ran out of the gym.  
"Poor Niomi and Mokuba, I hope they'll be ok" Serenity said with concern.  
"Um... guys" everyone turned to Yugi, "We have another problem." Yugi pointed to Kita and Seto. They were still beating the shit out of each other.  
"Right" Tea said running towards Kita and Seto as well as everyone else. But an even closer look was more ugly then it seemed. They really were beating the shit out of each other. They were killing each other so much, that everyone was afriad to stop them.  
"Should I try?" Yugi asked Joey. Joey looked down at him, "You know what happened last time you tried."  
"Yeah, but I can't help seeing them like this... guys... I going in..." Yugi said bravely running into the fight. ~Five Seconds Later~  
"And that's for trying to stop our fight, Motou!" Seto kicked Yugi out to everyone else.  
"Seto!" Kita cried, "How could you be so mean to Yugi?!" Kita ran to Yugi's side and cuddled him in her arms.  
"It's ok, I won't let that bastard hurt you anymore." Seto's mouth dropped.  
"Please don't tell me your actually standing up for him?"  
"Well, who is going to stand up for the idiots who bring themselves into fights." Seto thought for a moment.  
"Yeah, I guess your right"  
"I always am^-^" The coach then returned with Tristan.  
"Hey! Who said you could stop?! Get the fuck on that track!" the coach yelled to everyone. Everyone jumped and ran to the track.  
"Falls for it every time" Kita said evily. ************************************************************************** Ok, I'll admit, not as funny as last, but it's hard enough. Anyhow, REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. I don't think we're in school anymore

Chapter 5  
  
"Mokuba... Mokuba... wake up dear..." the voices echoed in Mokuba's mind. Who was talking to him.  
"Mokuba..." Mokuba opened his eyes. There was the school nurse. She smiled, "I'm very glade your awake. I was started to get worried." Mokuba lifted himself up. A bag of ice fell on his pants from his forehead. He felt his forehead, it was wet and cold.  
"I think that was little too much of a work out for you, little boy" he hated it when people said that. Mokuba looked around. Niomi wasn't in site.  
"Hey where's..."  
"Your friend woke up already, she's gone off to her next class, you better hurry. School is almost over." Mokuba nodded and jumped off the chair. He turned to the nurse and bowed.  
"Thank you ma'am" the nurse smiled.  
"Anytime" Mokuba ran out of the nurse's station and ran to his geography class. He opened the door to the classroom, the YGO gang were already there.  
"Ah Mr. Kaiba, fianlyl decided to wake up, eh?" Mokuba nodded and went to a seat next to Kita. The teacher spoke in a very dull voice, you could tell he hated his job.  
"Well, class let's get back to our class." Tea raised her hand.  
"Gardner?"  
"Why did the people of the world think that the world was flat?" Tea said with her angle voice.  
"Because they were fuckin' idiots!" Kita blurted out. Tea turned to Kita.  
"Shut it Kita! I would like to learn something" Tea turned to the teacher, "So why were they Mr. Kamikazi?"  
"How the fuck am I suppose to know?" he said with his dull voice.  
"Well... you do have a degree in geography. I thought maybe you should know..."  
"Yeah well guess what!" everyone was drawn back. He was actually speaking with a different tone of voice, "I got the stupid degree by stupidity, they actually thought I was smart, well guess what Miss Gardener, your wrong, and you know why? Because you just are, you are..." the teacher spoke in a very scary voice.  
"And you know what else Gardener, the only thing I ever accomplished in life was getting one boyfriend, that's right, just one boyfriend." There was a silence.  
"But Mr. Kamikazi, you'er a, well, man..." Mr. Kamikazi gave out an evilish laugh.  
"I use to be a man, my dear student, I use to be..." Mokuba gloped Seto's arm.  
"I'm scared" Mokuba whispered to Seto without looking away from the teacher.  
"Me too" Seto said gloping Mokuba's arm. The teacher was still laughing.  
"We really didn't need to know that" said Tea.  
"Man, now I'm gonna be thinking about this all day" said Bakura.  
"Is this legal?" asked Niomi. The bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom. The teacher still stood there... laughing. The YGO gang ran together in the hall.  
"This day couldn't get any werider" Niomi said aloud to herself as she ran with the rest of the gang. They soon all noticed someone coming down the hall, and not just anyone, the principal.  
"Hide" they all said running to a door and conceiling themselves in it. They all could hear each other's breathing. Mokuba still held Seto's arm tight. They listened carefully to the footsteps as they disappeared.  
"Ok..." everyone jumped, "Will you guys shut up? It's just me" said Joey. They all relaxed.  
"Here, I'm gonna open the door so we can get to our next class..." Joey started turning the knob. But the door wouldn't open. Joey started tugging it. It still wouldn't open. Joey started to panick as well as everyone else.  
"What are we gonna do now?!" Tea asked in worry, "Its so dark" They all started hearing footsteps. But it wasn't from the outside, it was from the in. Everyone was moving together. The lights then flicked on.  
"Ah!" They all screamed. They all put down their hands which they ut over their eyes. They saw Kita next to the light switch.  
"Dumb asses" Kita said to herlself as she went to the other side of the room. Kita pointed to the staircase that was there.  
"Ok, you think you idiots can be smart enough to climb those stairs without freaking out?" Kita asked everyone. Everyone nodded.  
"You don't have to worry about me Kita, I'm not afraid of anything." Joey said bravely.  
"Boo."  
"Ah!"Joey screamed like a girl.  
"Nice one Wheeler" Seto said, "Now why don't we just start up those stairs and see if we actually make it up alive." Everyone nodded and headed up the stairs. Seto followed, but he felt a tug behind him. Seto turned to his little brother.  
"Mokuba?"  
"Seto... your not going to leave me here... right?" Seto smiled.  
"Of course not Mokuba." Mokuba smiled and gloped Seto's arm as they headed up the stairs. ************************************************************************ So? How'd you like it? It was good, right? Still trying to put that stuff that at least makes you chuckle into the story. I still haven't lost the cute brotherly love in my stories^-^ Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Joey is gay? At least it's not Seto

Chapter 6  
  
"This staircase never seems to end, does it?" Joey said, finally breaking the long, and I mean long silence. Hard breathing was heard, it had been going on for a while. Kita finally stopped, dead in the middle of the staircase.  
"Ok, who's doing that breathing?" they all looked at each other. Then they all turned back to Niomi.  
"What?"  
"Don't play stupid Gardener, I've heard you for the past hour doing that breathing."  
"Seto, don't be so harsh!" Mokuba said to Seto, he then turned to Niomi, "What's wrong Niomi?" everyone was now turned in Niomi's direction. Niomi swallowed, and then spoke.  
"Ok, ok, you caught me. I'm just afraid" everyone's eyes widened, "Yeah, yeah, great shock isn't it?"  
"Why Niomi?" Mokuba asked with concern, "We're all with you."  
"Yeah" Tea butted in, "And friends always..."  
"Ok, I wanted comfort, not your friendship shit" Niomi said to Tea, then spoke to everyone else, "You see, every time we go to some place that is out of the ordinary where we don't know what to expect..."  
"Um hum..."  
"We always end up in some situation..."  
"Yes"  
"Where we're stuck in some place..."  
"Yeah"  
"That we can't get out of. Then all of our lives are at stack. Weather it's losing your body or your soul, it always happens." Everyone looked at each other.  
"You know, she does have a point" Bakura said. Yugi walked over to Niomi's side.  
"I may not be "Tea, the idiotic friendship girl that nobody gives a damn about" but I still know that you don't have to be afraid. We're all with you Niomi, and we're all your friends, and will stand up for you when your down." Niomi smiled.  
"Thanks Yugi" Yugi smiled and ran up to his place behind Kita, "Let's go." Everyone nodded and started up again. ~An Hour Later~  
"Hey guys!" Kita called down. By now she was far ahead of the others. "I think I found something. Everyone ran up to the end of the giant staircase and went over to Kita. She was looking down a huge creator that was below them.  
"I don't think we're in school anymore."  
"Duh, we probably exited our school, like, 2 hours ago!"  
"Well, how do we get over it?" Seto asked. Mokuba looked around, still with the security of holding his brother's arm. Mokuba spotted something and let go. He ran over a few feet away from the others.  
"I think I found something guys!" He called out. There was one plain piece of wood over the large creator. Mokuba placed his foot on the wood and put some wait on it. It seemed pretty sturdy. Mokuba placed one foot on the wood, and then the other, but he was then pulled back by Seto.  
"Wait! Let's have Tea go across it first so we won't be loosing anyone impotant if it breaks." Everyone laughed. Tea turned red. She grabbed Niomi.  
"I say Niomi goes first!" Tea pushed Niomi onto the piece of wood. Niomi stood there, frozen as she looked down at the feet of air and then rock.  
"Well?" Tea asked.  
"Tea... you know how I feel about hights!" Tea laughed.  
"Oh yeah, guys, did you know that Niomi is afraid of hights, what a dumb ass, right?" no one laugh, instead they just looked at her as if she were mental. Mokuba broke from his brother's grip.  
"Don't worry Niomi, I'll go with you." Mokuba ran onto the piece of wood. He put out his arms and started to slowly walk forward.  
"Don't look down, don't look down..." Mokuba chanted to himself as he reached Niomi. He placed his arm around Niomi. Niomi looked up.  
"It's ok Niomi, I'll go with you..." Niomi put her hand into his as they walked across the piece of wood.  
Before long, they were on the other side, staring at the others.  
"Come on guys! It seems real sturdy!" Yugi nodded and started to walk across. Then Kita, Joey, Tristan, , Tea, Serenity, and Seto. Everyone was pretty much on the other side except for the two, Seto and Serenity.  
"Come on sis! You can do it!" Joey called out to Serenity. She couldn't hear him, she was too busy looking at the feet of air below her as she walked. She suddenly lost balance and began to fall side ways.  
"I got you" Seto called out running up to Serenity, grabbing her by the hand and the waist and walked her the rest of the way there.  
"Yay Seto!" Mokuba tackled hugged Seto as he walked onto solid ground. Serenity turned to Seto and began to blush.  
"That was... really brave... Kaiba" Seto started to blush too.  
"I... well... you know..." Kaiba started to really blush. Mokuba and Niomi were talking as well, love style.  
"Thanks Mokuba, if you hadn't been there... well... everyone would still be on the other side." Niomi said looking down the gorg.  
"It was nothing..." Mokuba started blushing. (It must run in the family or something.) Meanwhile, Joey was pouting to Yugi.  
"Man! This sucks! Mai not here, Niomi is off limits, Serenity is my sister, and Kita wouldn't flirt with me even if someone threatened to kill her! So who can I flirt with?!" Tea walked over to Joey and waved in his face.  
"Hi Joey" Joey started to sweat and look around.  
"Hey, there's my main man Tristan" Joey said aloud, "Hey Tristan! You single!" Tea frowned and turned to Yugi. Yugi screamed and ran over to Kita.  
"Aw... did her ugliness scare you?" Yugi nodded, "Aw... Tea, get the fuck away from Yugi, and maybe, just maybe, I won't hurt you." Tea backed away. She looked around. Bakura was looking pretty cute right then.  
"Hey Bakura!" Tea yelled over to Bakura.  
"If you come near me I will use the power of Ra to send you to the Shadow Releam, got it?" Tea nodded. Bakura gave out a devilish laugh. ************************************************************************** Another chapter, yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1... ok, I'm bored. Just please reveiw, I did this with a painful back... 


	7. Ok, that journey was pointless

Chapter 7  
  
"Hey! I think I see something up ahead!" Kita called back. Everyone hurried up the rest of the stairs and found Kita standing by a square outlined by light.  
"Well... let's see where this leads us..." Kita opened the door. It popped open under a desk in a full classroom. Kita sweatdropped.  
"What's wrong Kita? Why did you stop?"  
"He he" Kita turned to Tea, "We're are in the middle of someone's class, thanky uo very much..." Kita whispered to Tea. Everyone sweatdropped. They climbed up onto the floor and ran to their seats. Everyone started at them as they did, even the teacher. Mokuba closed the enterance and sat at his seat. ************************************************************************** T.K: What the heck?! Climbing out of the floor?! HiKari: Yeah, I thought it would be interesting^-^ T.K: No one could ever match up to your stupidity could they? HiKari: Thank you^-^ T.K: Ok, let's just go back to the story before you do anything else to these poor innocent people... HiKari: Ok^-^ Oh... and I hope you like the story so far my fellow YGO lovers, because thee has surpassed her limit, and thee hopes thou likes the story so far^-^ T.K: Just when she couldn't get any stranger... HiKari: What was that? T.K: Nothing, just telling the wonderful readers to reveiw. Ok, you can go back to your lives... **************************************************************************  
The teacher stared at them, then turned and returned to what she had been writing on the board. One of the new students raised her hand. The teacher called on her.  
"Um, you do realize that they just came out of the floor... right?" The teacher turned back and stared at the group.  
"Your right, their tardy for class, go see the principal!" 0_0 Kita stepped up to the front of the room.  
"We refuse as free Japanese characters to go to the prinicpal's office. Right guys?" Kita asked. Everyone nodded.  
"Well, guess what? This isn't a free country, that's America. And if you needed someone to guide you there, you should of said so..." ~Five Seconds Later~  
"Ok now, let's all hold hands while walking through the hall" everyone gave out a groan and held hands, "Good, now let's not get lost now. Stay together." The counselor then lead them through the hall as they held hands.  
"I blame you for all of this" Tea whispered to Kita. Kita turned to Tea.  
"Me?!"  
"Yeah, you shoved us into the closet/chamber thingy in the first place!"  
"Yeah, well, I blame you Tea" Joey whispered to Tea. Tea turned to Joey.  
"Me?! Why?!"  
"Because... um... I wanted to be part of the argument" Kita slammed her hand against her forehead.  
"Once an idiot, always an idiot..." Kita said to herself.  
"Yeah, well, I like french toast with spaghetti sauce!" everyone turned back to Tristan.  
"I don't even wanna know" Kita said to herself. They soon reached the principal's office. Mokuba grabbed onto Seto's arm. Even the door screamed "dead meat" on it. They all stood there for a moment, staring at the door knob.  
"Well? Is anyone gonna open it?" Joey said looking around. Kita finally stepped out of the little group huddle they were in.  
"I'll open it" she slowly opened the door. There the prinicipal sat, with an evil grin on her face.  
"Please seat down" they immedately sat down, "For those who don't know, I'm Prinicipal ShiniGomi" Mokuba saw thunder and lighting.  
"Did anybody notice the lighting?" Mokuba asked everyone. The prinicpal leaned forward in her chair and took a closer look at Mokuba. Mokuba gripped Seto's amr tighter, you had to admit, she was scary.  
"So, you students think you can just run off and play hookey behind my back, do you?" Kita leaned towards Seto.  
"I thought we were here for tardiness?" Kita asked Seto quietly.  
"And I don't like it when students talk while I'm the one talking!" she yelled right in Kita's face. Kita just sat there and glared at her. She flipped back her hair and looked around. Most of the others were afraid, she could feel it.  
"So, you think you will slip, do you Mr. Kaiba" Mrs. ShiniGomi said slipping over in front of Seto. Seto glared as well. Mrs. ShiniGomi turned her glare to Mokuba. Mokuba was cringing in fear as he held his brother's arm. She moved a bit closer to Mokuba, then closer, and was now in his face. Mokuba stuffed his head into Seto's sleeve. She was about to grab him when...  
"Leave him alone!" the utter silence had been broken and all the attention went to Niomi. She was standing straight upwards and was glaring.  
  
"I know what your doing, and I don't like it. Feeding off other people's fear is saddening, leave him alone or you'll have to deal with me." The prinicpal cocked her head and started walking towards Niomi. Still Niomi stood, glaring right into her face.  
"Ok, then, you want to do it that way? Fine!" she continued, "Now let's see what punishment I have in store for you..." ************************************************************************** Ok, really long chapter... but all for the better. So, like it so far? I'm proud of both my stories that I'm working on. Thank you for all your great reviews! But just a few more time, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Poor YGO gangoh well, sucks for them

Chapter 8  
  
The YGO gang sat outside of the principal's office in silence. They were all reading their new schedules. They were now not going to have any classes together for the rest of the week.  
"Geez, I'd wish she'd just come out here and punish us, we're not getting any older!" Niomi finally said out of boredom and frustration. Suddenly the principal walked out of her office and turned to face everyone.  
"Ok, I have assigned each of you a personal punishment, I think you will find them most promising for insanity." Seto crossed his arms, "I don't do insanity." Mrs. ShiniGomi smirked.  
"You do now, because your assigned to class 113" Seto gave her a confused look.  
"But that's where all those Star Trek lovers are?"  
"Those Star Trek lovers are now your new classmates. Now get going!" she shoved him down the hall so he would walk off in the right direction. She turned back to the others.  
"Ah, Mr. Wheeler..." Joey crossed his arms as well, "Maybe you can get to Kaiba, but you can't get to me." This time Mrs. ShiniGomi gave out a laugh.  
"Oh really? Guess what, your new class is number 456" Joey;s eyes widened.  
"But, but, that's a boy only class!"  
"Your band from the opposite sex, Mr. Wheeler. That counts for your sister. Now get going!" she pointed to one of the halls. Joey slowly got up.  
"But I'll go gay before I can even make it through the week."  
"That's a chance I'm willing to take" she shoved him down another hall. She turned to the YGO gang again, now everyone looked a little frightened. She now turned to Bakura.  
"Alright Mr. Bakura, for you, you are to join the famous high school bully gang" Bakura's mouth dropped.  
"You mean I'll have to beat people up... just for my pleasure?!" she nodded.  
"It's alright Bakura, just switch off to Ryou and then you'll be alright" Kita said to Bakura.  
"Come on now, their having a meeting right now," Mrs. ShiniGomi pushed Bakura out the door to outside of the school. She turned and rubbed her chin.  
"Which one to pick on?" Takes a look at Tristan, "Ah, Tristan, you will go to class 23" Tristan looked around at everyone else.  
"Um, are you sure your not mistaking me for someone else?"  
"I would never mistake you Tristan, your grades prove it."  
"But dude! That's the smart nerds class"  
"And your newest classmates" gives a devilish smile. Tristan fell onto his knees.  
"Why do you keep testing me?!"  
"Ok, you have a class to go to" Mrs. ShinGomi shooed Tristan into class 23 since it was right across from them. Their was a scream heard from the room. It sounded like Tristan.  
"Anyway" she turned herself right to Mokuba. Mokuba started to sweat.  
"Now what to do with the little boy?" she said with a baby voice. Mokuba hid behind Kita. Mrs. ShiniGomi snapped her fingers.  
"Ah, I know. You will be joining the school styling club."  
"But that for..." Mokuba paused, "Girls..."  
"That's the regrets you have for growing your hair too long. Now girls" the principal snapped her fingers and the school preps came over.  
"Girls, give her a total make-over." The preps ran and took Mokuba by each of his arms.  
"MAKE-OVER!^-^"  
"Noooooooooo!" they could hear Mokuba scream as they brought him into the school salon. Now she turned her attention to Niomi. Niomi glared at Mrs. ShiniGomi.  
"You can put Mokuba in a all-girl club, and you can put Kaiba with a bunch of Star Trek freaks, but you can't get me on the insane side." The principal grinned.  
"Those are strong words for such a nice girl" she put her arms around Niomi, "Because I sentence you to be nice to everyone."  
"But..."  
"No matter what they do tom you" Niomi's eyes widened in fright. The dumb bullies appeared.  
"Is that our cue?" they asked.  
"Yes, now get over here!" they ran over to Niomi and Mrs. ShinGomi, "Make her life miserable..." they nodded and dragged Niomi out of the room. Now there was only Serenity, Duke, Yugi, Tea, and Kita. Tea stood up.  
"I'm ready for any punishment Mrs. ShiniGomi" Tea said bravely.  
"Oh, well, the good suck is a whole different story..."  
"Hey! I'm not a suck up!"  
"Well, if your willing to do any punishment, here you go" she handed Tea a rifle. Tea fell down holding the rifle. She stared at it for a while. She flipped it onto her shoulder, which caused her to fall backwards.  
"What's this for?" Tea asked trying to heave the rifle up again.  
"Why? Your going to join the school rifle shooters."  
"What?!" Tea fell over as she tried getting the rifle up again.  
"Hurry now, their going to have the rifle shoot out any minute now."  
"Mrs. ShinGomi, please don't..."  
"Miss Gardener, I won't except tardiness!" the rifle teacher walked in and picked up the rifle. She flipped it onto her shoulders and dragged Tea away. The principal turned. Now Serenity was gloping Kita's arm and Duke was cringing behind Kita. Kita just sat there with her legs crossed. Yugi swing his legs back and forth on the chair.  
"Alright, now for the rest of you... ah, Devlin." Duke's head sprang up.  
"You will give a copy right of Dungeon Dice Monsters to Suzuki, and..." 0__________________0 "Clean the bathroom every day with a toothbrush, pretty boy."  
"Is this legal?" was all Duke could say.  
"In my school it is, now here..." Mrs. ShiniGomi handed Duke a toothbrush, "Also give me that copy right paper so I shall give it too Suzuki." Duke placed the paper in her hand.  
"Um, Mr. Devlin... you have to let go of the paper..."  
"Right..." Duke let go of the paper. She was about to give him a shove down a hall, but he quickly ran to the bathroom. Now she turned to Yugi and held out her hand.  
"Deck please..." she asked Yugi. Yugi stared at her for a while, then put his deck in her hand.  
"So I guess I have to give up playing duel monsters for a week?"  
"Nope. You have to give your duel monster cards to Suzuki, Suzuki!" Suzuki walked in. He gave an evil grin to Yugi then walked over to Mrs. ShinGomi.  
"Here you go my boy" she placed the copy right sheet and Yugi's deck in his hands. He stared at them for a while.  
"What do I do with this?"  
"Whatever you want"  
"I WANT TO CAUSE PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" @___________@  
"Um, I guess you could rip up Yugi's deck and beat him up afterwards... for fun." Suzuki smiled. He grabbed Yugi and dragged him outside, "Come Motou, we're going to have so much fun. And you can be the dummy for the anitation of our newest member."  
"And for you..." she turned to Kita, "Something special."  
"Try me."  
"Go to class 2688"  
"But, that's where there are the technology haters, and their classroom has no technology! Kita need technology!"  
"Not anymore..." 2 big black hand popped out of room 2688 and grabbed Kita. They started dragging Kita into the room.  
"No! No! This can't be happening!" Kita screamed as scratches on the floor were left from her fingernails. Soon she was dragged into the room and the door automatically closed. Now there was just little Serenity.  
"I'm sure I deserve whatever you give me. And I wish to be sent anywhere you desire."  
"Good, because your going to room 666" Serenity's eyes widened.  
"There must be a HUGE mistake, that's where they put the crazy people. That place has no windows, no people, maybe not even air!"  
"You deserve so quiet time alone anyway..." 2 men put a strech suit on Serenity. She started to sweat and scream.  
"No! No! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't do this to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the men dragged her off into the darkness. ************************************************************************** Ok, this took me a REALLY long time to do. I know Serenity's punishment was harsh, but I had to give that cheerful girl something. But I liked what I gave Seto^-^ Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Punsihment is so punishy

Chapter 9  
  
-Kita-  
Kita sat in the corner with her knees between her hands. She rocked herself back and as the other students chattered along. They were all wearing "I Hate Technology" t- shirts.  
"Kita need technology... Technology need Kita... Kita must stop talking in third person..." Kita chattered to herself in the darkness of the corner. Finally someone noticed her and walked over to her.  
"Hey!" the boy said cheerfully. Kita slowly looked up.  
"Technology?" You could tell that she had cracked in the past 5 minutes.  
"Uw, technology sucks!" Kita tackled the boy to the ground.  
"Give me technology and maybe Kita won't hurt you." Kitas eye was twitching as she held the boy down, pinned to the floor.  
"We're not allowed to have technology." Kita made an evil laugh.  
"Then Kita must get technology!" Kita picked up the boy with her bare hands and shoved the boy through the door of the classroom. The door quickly feel to the ground. Kita dropped the boy.  
"He he... technology..."  
"You know... the door was unlocked..." the boy said before falling unconscious. Everyone stared at Kita. Kita looked around.  
"You know, I'm gonna be in my corner..." Kita walked over and curled herself up in the corner. Everyone stared at her, then went back to chatting about stuff. -Seto-  
'Just say no to them, and maybe they'll leave me alone...' Seto thought as he just stood in the middle of the room.  
"Hey, have you seen episode 41?" a boy asked.  
"No."  
"Episode 56?"  
"No"  
"Episode 425?"  
"No"  
"What's your name?"  
"No."  
"Why'd your mother name you that?"  
"No."  
"Do you hate me?"  
"No."  
"Are you a guy?"  
"No." The whole room fell silent. Everyone stared at Seto.  
"No?"  
"Shut up" the boy walked away and went over to another crowd of Star Trek lovers. 'I need a new word to say to them' Seto thought to himself. -Joey-  
"Are you a girl?" Joey asked a random boy in the room. The boy shook his head and turned away. Joey went over to another random boy.  
"Are you a girl?"  
"Nope, but I was suppose to be." Joey fell silent.  
"Ok... bye..." Joey ran off to another random boy.  
"Are you a girl?"  
"No."  
"Oh..." Joey turned away, then he turned back, "Are you one now?"  
"No."  
"Oh..." Joey turned away again, then turned back, "How bout now?"  
"No!"  
"Oh..." Joey turned once again, then he turned back, "How..."  
"Get away from me you dumb ass!" The boy walked away from Joey and went to another crowd of boys. 'Need... opposite gender... to flirt with...' Joey looked at a boy.  
"Oh fine! I'm goin' gay!" Joey ran over to a random boy and started french kissing him in front of the whole class. -Tristan-  
"Hey! What's up smart dude?" Tristan finally gave up trying to avoid the smart people, so he tried to have a conversation with them.  
"Hey is for horses, the ceiling, and dude is a male elephant" Tristan stared at him.  
"Ok, bye..." Tristan walked over to another random smart person, "Hi!"  
"Hello, what is your name?"  
"Control yourself man! I can't think that fast!"  
"But that is one of the simplest questions in the world. How can you not..."  
"Just leave me alone!" Tristan ran off into the corner. 'Ok, never mind. Corner is my friend.' -Tea-  
"Gardener! For the last time, it is upwards!" the teacher yelled over to Tea. Her gun was slanted down and was 5000 miles away from the target. The teacher ran over to Tea.  
"What is your problem?" the teacher asked crossing her arms.  
"The gun is simply too..."  
"I don't want your proper shit! And guess what..." the teacher took the gun from Tea's hands and shoved her over to the targets. She arranged her to stand right in front of a target.  
"Ok, new activity my sick-minded friends" the students all ran over to the teachers with their guns in the air, "The first one to kill her wins. That fun?" There was a awkward silence.  
"Death to the friendship girl!" one boy shouted out.  
"Yay!" the rest answered. 'This isn't going to be good...' Tea thought before a thousand bullets came at her at the same time. -Niomi-  
"Hey asshole, here's some ketchup" Suzuki squirted ketchup all over Niomi. Niolmi just stood there, containing all her anger. 'Must keep calm.'  
"Thank you Suzuki..." she said with a twitching eye.  
"Come on Bakura, show that you are a true member." Bakura slowly walked over to Suzuki and the other bullies.  
"Beat her up and you will be a true member."  
"But..."  
"Show us how good you are!"  
"Ok." Bakura closed his eyes and changed into his Yami. He started beating up Niomi. After a few minutes, Niomi was on the ground, bloody and unconscious.  
"Wow, and I thought it wasn't in you Bakura..." Suzuki said amazed.  
"Yeah, well you fuckin' thought wrong!"  
"Come on, let's treat our new member to lunch. They walked off together. 'Good thing I hate the little people.' Yami thought to himself. Suzuki stopped. There was Duke in their way. He looked as if he was about to cry.  
"H-Here Suzuki." Duke handed him a copyright for Dungeon Dice Monsters.  
"Alright! Now we're rich! How bout San Francisco guys?"  
"Yeah!" Duek walked sadly off as Suzuki and the other bullies jumped into their car. They were about to drive away as they entered the street when Yugi ran in front of it.  
"Suzuki! Mrs. ShiniGomi told me I have to give you this." He walked over to Suzuki and handed him his dueling deck. Suzuki just stared at it.  
"I have no use for this shit. I've got a big company that I don't even what it is called." Suzuki ripped Yugi's deck in pieces on the road. He drove away as Yugi fell to his knees.  
"WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A car then ran right into Yugi. -Mokuba-  
"Uw! What should we do with him first?!" the girls chattered as they had Mokuba strapped in a hairdresser chair. Mokuba was sweating and looking around. It was all pink. 'Maybe if I don't talkto them, the beast won't attack.'  
"Yeah! That's a great idea!" one of the girls screeched. They ran over to Mokuba and started putting make-up all over him. They then turned him around so he could look at himself.  
"No! It's just like in my worst dream!" the girls looked at him with confusion. There was just something missing to him. One of the girls got a idea.  
"His hair!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Let's cut then dye it pink!"  
"Yeah!"  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they got out their scissors and their pink dye and started dying his hair pink. -Serenity-  
"He he he... me can play with myself. And friend... wall" Serenity said with a twitching eye and a crazy voice. She had been locked in there for 1 minute and she had already cracked.  
"It's ok wall, Mommy will kiss your bo bos" Meanwhile Mrs. ShiniGomi were walking down the hall to Serenity's cage.  
"Your right, maybe that was a little hard. I'll just give her extra homework instead." She walked over to the door and looked through it. Serenity was kissing the wall.  
"Ok, maybe we'll just leave her there..." she walked away from the door as fast as she could. *********************************************************************** Sorry it took me soooooooooooooooooooooooo long to update. This apology goes straight out to T.K. Sorry it took me so long cuz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
